Dearest Beloved: Ballad of a Broken Dog
by MBtheDREAMwiz
Summary: A prequel to Mirrored of sorts (which means if you haven't read Mirrored, you will be TOTALLY lost!) This is the story of the fierce dog demon of the West and the lonely human ice princess who captured his heart, but sometimes the strongest beasts can be broken by the simplest of emotions.
1. Chapter 1 Dearest Beloved

Author's Note: WARNING if you haven't read Mirrored, you will be lost! In this fanfic Sesshomaru's mother is a human, so if you want to figure out why, go read Mirrored! I had the inspiration to write this when I was thinking about back-story plot for Mirrored, so please enjoy! Oh, and if you don't like tragedies, I suggest not reading this. Ok, enjoy chapter 1 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

Dearest Beloved

The moon shone as red as the remnants of the battleground that night. One dog stood alone, covered in blood and the tears of betrayal as he held a stranger's sword that glowed with all the hatred its owner felt for the battle-weary warrior. The dog silently walked away from the sickening scene, not once turning back. He walked on and on for hours until he reached a lifeless hut that held the smell of a woman that had long since left him behind. Her lingering presence brought more tears to the once proud warrior's eyes, but now his pride only left a bitter taste that he could not dispel. An object in the corner of the room caught his eye, and he walked over to the small decaying table on which it lay. It was a simple bound book; nothing special or regal like all the books on war and history the dog had ever read, just a simple book that was written in _her_ hand, and that alone was enough to treasure its words above all else. Careful not to tear the fragile thing, the dog turned to the first page where these lone words were written:

_Dearest Beloved…_

Other Author Note: Don't worry, not all the chaps will be this short. I never thought I would write a tragedy, cause I generally don't like sad things (yes, that includes Nicholas Sparks) and I'll probably cry while writing half of this, so please support me and my tears!


	2. Chapter 2 A Fateful Encounter

Author's Note: Wahoo, chapter 2 when things actually get started! By the way, this story is kind of a diary recount, so each chapter will start with a dearly beloved segment. The first chapter takes place in the future, but in a way InuTaisho is reading her diary and remembering what happened in the past. Hope that clears up any confusion, so enjoy chapter 2 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

A Fateful Encounter

_Dearest Beloved,_

_In the days of your youth you were strong and fierce, fearing nothing in your quest for an abundant life that defied the will of the earth. When first we met, you were meek and gentle, showing a side of yourself that was kept locked away lest your enemies learn of this small weakness that set you apart from all you encountered. In a clearing far away, in a time long since past, that fateful meeting was the beginning of a love destined to never last…_

xxx

"It's her, again; the Ice Princess."

"Isn't that…the master's…"

"Would you look at that hair? And those eyes…"

"She looks like a youkai…"

"I heard she was a foreigner."

"Even so, no human could ever look that ethereal."

"What if she's a youkai in disguise?!"

"Hush now! Here she comes!"

Whispered gossip was something she was used to in this foreign land. Though she was hidden in a castle deep in the mountains, fear and trepidation was inescapable. She was the rarest of jewels with pale skin that glowed in the sunlight, soft white hair that blew gently in the breeze, and clear blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence. This beauty was both a gift and a curse, earning hatred and admiration from all, but never love and the peace she yearned for.

"Sakura-hime, if their gossip disturbs you I will put an end to it."

The woman with the otherworldly beauty turned gracefully and set her cold eyes on her lady in waiting. "That is not necessary, Ayame-san. Petty words said in envy are not worth either your or my time."

With a curt bow, the servant called Ayame left her lady to her musing, taking those jealous maids with her. Once she was alone, the ice princess trained her eyes on the darkening sky as a light snow began to fall. "Sakura...what a dreadfully inappropriate name..."

A few seconds later, the old Ayame returned to her mistress carrying a soft furr cape. "My lady, I would not wish you to catch cold. Come inside before you become chilled."

A small sigh was the only emotion the princess showed as she turned back to the old maid and replied, "Do not concern yourself with my physique. Let me alone so I may take a walk to clear my head of this stifling castle."

Ayame paused for a moment but silently complied with a nod. Once she was alone, the princess took to the woods. It was unlikely anyone would follow her. Though the elderly Ayame showed concern and care, the princess knew better than to trust emotions portrayed on the surface. The princess was an object for display; a trinket meant to flaunt wealth and prestige. To care for a possession would be seen as a weakness, so the princess walked on undaunted.

The snow began to pile under her feet as it continued to slowly fall from the early morning sky. What she was expecting to find, she didn't know, but there was nothing that could have prepared her for what she suddenly stumbled upon.

The sound of crunching snow suddenly caught the princess's attention. Startled, she feared the appearance of a wild beast, or something much worse. Being from a foreign land could be disastrous since she was not fully aware of the country's dangers. She had overheard tales of ferocious demons that prowled the forests, but she had thought them to be only old wives tales of little concern. Now she wished she had paid better attention.

The princess carefully headed in the direction of the sound, ready to run at the slightest inclination of a threat. As she rounded a grove of trees, she stopped abruptly as she focused on the sight before her. A man covered in wounds lay against a tree. His features were rugged but beautiful. Long white hair adorned his head and tanned skin covered his body. A jagged blue stripe covered both cheeks and his ears elongated to form sharp points. His breathing was labored and his eyes were closed in intense concentration.

Without realizing, she took a cautious step towards the large male. As her foot made contact with the snow, the man's eyes immediately opened to reveal a stunning gold, the likes of which the princess had ever seen. She continued to openly stare as the man's lip slowly curled back into a snarl. He started to rise, but the effort winded him, and the man fell to his knees, clenching his side as more blood began to flow.

The princess was kneeling before him in seconds, quickly covering him with her cape and pressing it tight to hold off the blood.

"You..." The man's voice was rich and warm as he starred at her with confusion.

"Those who are wounded should not question help readily given." She gazed into his eyes as blue met gold.

The man's eyes softened and he chuckled; such a sweet sound to the princess's ears. "If one is not careful, the one who helps may easily become the one who harms."

The flicker of a smile appeared on the princess's face but with a blink it was gone. "Have I reason to harm you, sir?"

"That depends on who you are, and why you are here."

The princess looked away from the man's eyes and starred at her cape that was quickly being soaked with blood. "Who I am is of no concern. Why I am here, though, is simple. I wished to take a short walk to clear my head and calm my spirits. But pray tell, who might you be? Are you of foreign decent such as I?"

"Foreign decent?" The man looked confused for a moment, but he suddenly blinked and replied, "Ah, I see. I guess one could label me a foreigner."

"You have the same color hair as I, and eyes that do not resemble any of those I have seen in this country."

The man gave a slight nod and said, "Then it is safe to assume we share a uniqueness that is not easily found in this land, my lady. I still wish to know your name though."

"I'm afraid that is information better left withheld, my lord."

"Then I shall be forced to address you as Mumei-san, unless you have a preference for how I address you."

"Hmph, do as you see fit, Baka-san."

"Haha! What a cold woman you are, Mumei-san, but I will repay the kindness you have shown me. I never forget a debt."

"You are not under any obligation to compensate me. If you are lively enough to chatter this much, then I assume you are feeling much better. I will fetch a doctor for you immediately." The princess started to rise, but a large hand wrapped around her wrist gently.

"I have no need for a doctor, rather what I want is to hear your name. I promise I will be instantly cured if you give me the honor of knowing it."

The princess turned back to the big male and gave a resigned sigh. "You are very insistent. Fine, if you truly wish to know, I am now called Sakura."

"Sakura…A beautiful name, but I do not believe it does one such as you justice, my lady."

"Then we are in agreement on something."

The man suddenly rose and gently cradled her smaller hand in his big one. "I believe there are people searching for you at the moment."

The princess quickly turned her head and asked, "Really? Where? I don't see anyone."

"They are a bit of a ways off, but I can hear their approach. It would not be appropriate for them to find such a beautiful woman in such rough company." He slowly brought her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on its surface. "May we meet again, my frozen flower." His fingers lightly brushed hers as he let go and turned to disappear into the woods. The low-hanging fog quickly swallowed him until there wasn't a trace of his presence left as the castle maids finally discovered her alone in the forest.

"My lady, where is your fur cape?!" Ayame gasped.

"Oh…It must have fallen off while I was walking. Somehow it must have escaped my notice."

The maids quickly replaced the cape and ushered her back towards the castle, but the princess was unaware of the activity. She was too busy daydreaming about a certain male with long white hair and eyes that glowed like the sun.

xxx

Once he disappeared from sight, the man took to the trees and backtracked to watch the beautiful maiden make her way back towards her castle. Without a sound, he effortlessly glided through the trees keeping pace with the lady and her entourage of maids in tow. As they neared the edge of the forest, the man positioned himself in a tree high overhead where he would be hidden from view. He studied the lady's residence, memorizing every detail from the slant of the high metal roof, to the wide windows evenly spaced on all four floors.

The woman intrigued him, which was rare since he particularly tended to ignore women in general. It was even rarer for a _human_ to catch his attention, since he tended to think of them as insects unworthy to stand in his presence. When she had approached him, he had found it quite odd that she was not in the least fearful, but in fact concerned for him. Humans tended to be afraid of youkai, so when she had dashed to his side, he became apprehensive, especially when he noticed her fair hair and crystal eyes. At first he reasoned her to be of youkai decent, but a quick sniff canceled that theory since she smelled one-hundred percent human. Once she explained her foreign origins, he understood why she was calm around him. She probably thought him to be another human like her.

He smiled to himself thinking of her stoic expression. She was indeed as cold as ice, but with a warm heart that would reach out to a wounded stranger like himself. For some reason, the man began to feel worried. What if she came upon a hostile youkai? It was doubtful she would be lucky enough to keep her life. These mountains were crawling with all types of youkai that could easily make her into a meal, and this line of thought brought a low growl to his lips.

"Brother!" The sudden voice awoke him from his thoughts, and the man turned to see a youkai with similar features rushing towards him. His hair was the same white color as his, but plaited into a braid, and his marking showed his right of inheritance. A blue moon adorned his forehead and a single magenta stripe decorated each cheek. The youkai stopped before him and carefully studied his injuries before meeting his eyes.

"You were careless again, brother. Should we rest here before making our way back?"

"No, I've already healed." The man looked down at the bundle of fur still cradled in his arm. Bloodstains marred its surface, but the scent of the woman still clung to it. The other male took a cautious sniff before scrunching his nose and looking at his brother in confusion.

"Why do you carry something that reeks of humans?"

"I owe a debt, but that is of no concern at the moment. Let us return before father takes both our heads."

With a forceful thrust, the brothers took to the sky. At that moment, the princess looked out her window to see two beautiful dogs running through the clouds.

Other Author Note: If you are wondering why I haven't started to use names yet, you will find out later. And YES! InuTaisho has a family! The brother and father will play a big part in the story so they aren't just side characters that just randomly show up every now and then.


	3. Chapter 3 I Will Come For You

Author's Note: Please review! I haven't gotten many reviews so I'm feeling disheartened :'( but please enjoy chapter 3 regardless!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

I Will Come For You

_Dearest Beloved,_

_I didn't know until that day who you truly were. Never had I met someone with so abundant a pride and so vast a dignity. My life was but a mere shadow compared to you, and still you reached out your hand to one whose worth was nothing. In that moment, our fate was sealed and our destiny revealed._

xxx

"My lady, that man is here again."

The princess cotinued to brush her hair as her eyelashes gently fluttered against her cheeks. "Leave him be. We have no reason to fear him."

"But Sakura-hime, he shows the markings of a-"

"Ayame..." The princess said softly but sternly.

Ayame mumbled a quick apology before bowing and leaving the room. Light but strong footsteps made their way across the floor until they stopped directly behind her. The princess knew who they belonged to without turning for she had heard them quite often within the past few weeks.

"When will you stop coming through my window and use the front door like a normal person?" She asked still brushing her hair.

"Hmm, but I am not a normal person, my frozen flower."

The princess felt him kneel behind her before gentle fingers caressed her long hair. She shivered slightly from the contact which only encouraged the bold man.

"If my master learns of you, we will both perish."

"I haven't done anything to incur his wrath have I?"

"Your very presence is a bother."

"How cold of you. Should I give you my warmth Ice Princess?"

Warm breathe wafted over the nape of her neck, and the princess whirled around to slap him playfully on the arm.

"Haha! See, you can show a crack in that mask of yours from time to time," he smiled brightly.

The princess narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. It was true that her cold demeanor had slightly lessened since her meeting with the strange man, but only he was aware of it. He had watched her silently out of sight at first, but when she had found him dosing under a tree right outside her garden, he had become more bold, even sneaking into her room during the day to enjoy her company. Ayame had found out quickly enough, but with enough pleas, the princess was able to gain the old maid's trust.

"You are insufferable. Master will be returning shortly, so I suggest you go home."

"Hmm? You can't even tolerate my presence to this extent?" The big man wrapped his arms around her from behind as his lips pressed lightly against one ear. "I will abide by your wishes today, however expect my return tomorrow my frozen flower."

By the time his last word was spoken, the man vanished in a flurry or fur. The princess turned to the open window with a look of longing, but her fluttering heart soon beat with fear as heavy footsteps sounded down the corridor.

"My lovely Sakura, I have returned." Her master stood in the doorway decorated in fine robes of silk. The princess had always found him unpleasant to look at. He was a short middle-aged man with quite a round belly, a big nose, a bald head, and a long greasy black beard. Her master had bought her at an auction for rare artifacts a few months ago, and since then she had been confined to his castle as part of his collection.

"I have wonderful news my dear girl! I have recently acquired an alliance with the Mei family in exchange for you to be married to their eldest son!"

The princess looked at her master with shock as horror began to well up within her.

"I...I would be honored master," she spoke softly.

"Excellent! The wedding shall be held tomorrow, then!" And as quickly as he came, the master hurried out.

"Tomorrow...?" The princess whispered to herself as silent tears began to make glistening trails down her cheeks.

xxx

The moment his feet touched the ground that morning, the man knew something was wrong. His sharp nose picked up the faint trace of tears, and he instantly knew to whom they belonged. He took long quick strides till he reached the large window that led to the princesses room. She stood with her back to him as he approached her, and he noticed how elegant she was dressed. When she slowly turned, the sight took his breathe away for he had never seen such beauty in all his beneath the beauty was a sad longing, so he waited for her to speak first.

"...I am to be married today."

The man's eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing.

"This will be the last meeting, my lord." She cast her eyes down and whispered, "You have yet to tell me your name. Might I know it so that I will remember you?"

The man stayed silent for a bit before answering, "My name is not important as of now. Tell me...do you wish to be married?"

"...It is an honor to be married to the Mei house."

"That is not what I asked."

"...Yes," she spoke with the softest of whispers.

"Then I shall bid you a happy marriage...however, if you should change your mind, then all you need do is call and I will come for you."

"...I appreciate your concern, but now I must bid you farewell." As she started to turn a firm hand caught her arm, and the barest of caresses was traced across her lips, but when she blinked he had vanished, leaving only a memory and a sweet dream behind.

xxx

Everything felt wrong. She shouldn't be wearing such elegant clothing, she shouldn't be kneeling next to a stranger, and she certainly shouldn't be marrying that very stranger. The princess took a cautious look at her new husband, who was called Mei Shinichi. He was quite normal; not really ugly but not very attracttive either. However, she had heard rumors of his many "adventures" in the red light district of Yoshiwara, and none of them spoke of passion or pleasantry. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of her stomach, but pride and honor dictated she stand her ground.

The man named Shinichi must have noticed the princess watching him, for when their eyes met, she saw the lust that clouded his eyes and her body gave an involuntary shiver in response. He began to reach for her hand, but the princess quickly snatched it away. Shinichi scowled and whispered low in her ear.

"I'll teach you not to reject me, wench!" He hissed.

Dread filled her whole being, but she refused to cower and held her head high till the wedding ended and only the two were left to face each other. She bowed low and said, "Please take care of me from now on."

Something hard hit her cheek, causing her to tumble to the ground. She barely lifted herself on her elbows and gently rubbed the reddening mark just as a hand caught in her hair and pulled fiercely. She cried out as she was hauled up to the man's eye level. A frightening spark shone in his eye and his hot breathe wafted over her face as he spoke.

"You dare to mock me with such a curt tone?! I'll teach you the proper respect you will show to your husband you whore!" He threw her to the ground, pining her legs with his and holding both her hands in one.

"Where should I punish you first?" His tongue roughly traced the base of her neck as she let out a scream that was closely followed by his dark chuckles.

The princess had never felt such fear before, and with her life hanging in the balance, she did the only thing she could do.

"HELP ME!" she cried as loud as her lungs would allow. Then she whispered a faint, "Please..."

A loud BOOM suddenly came from behind, and the both of them looked up to see a gaping hole in the wall to their right, and in the very center of the hole stood the mysterious white-haired man.

Shinichi quickly jumped off the princess and began fumbling backwards on the floor; his body shaking in terror.

"Y-y-you-k-k-kai!"

The beautiful male stood tall and proud as he advanced toward the man cowering on the ground. A quick look at the princess told him she was relatively unharmed, save for a red mark on her cheek. A low growl arose in his throat as he picked up the smaller man by the front of his shirt; his feet inches from the ground.

"You dare touch this one's woman you lowly cur?! Your insolence shall be paid in full!"

Shinichi was violently thrown against the far wall of the elaborately decorated room, but as he slid to the ground a boot pounded into his chest, keeping him still. The big man above him raised his hand and visibly flexed his claws in a show of power as his eyes slowly began to bleed red.

In a moment of bravery, the princess flung herself at the powerful male and clung to his arm as tightly as she could. "Stop...just stop," she whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt the man's muscles relax under her as he placed a reassuring hand against her cheek. Soft golden eyes gazed at her before hardening once more and turning back to the man on the floor.

"Count yourself lucky human that I am a generous man. But remember this, if you should ever cross me or mine again your life will be forfeit!"

"W-who a-are y-you?" He stammered as terrified tears fell from his eyes.

The man scooped the princess in his arms and turned slightly as the moonlight cast them in an other-worldly glow.

"I am the Inu no Taisho, second son of the West."

And as the wind blew fiercely in Shinichi's face, the dog and the ice princess fled into the night.


	4. Chapter 4 A Name To Call My Own

Author's Note: Enjoy chapter 5 and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or affiliated with Inuyasha, however this particular story is M-I-N-E! :)

A Name To Call My Own

_Dearest Beloved,_

_That first morning I awoke in your arms was warm and peaceful. We were lost in a dream that seemed to go on and on, and only the two of us could see the magic that surrounded us. You revealed your secret, shared your home, and gave me a name I could call my own._

xxx

The morning light shown brightly behind the princess's eyes, but she had no desire to stir from her slumber. She felt warm, comfortable, and most of all safe. It had been so long since she had felt such bliss, and she feared that if she opened her eyes, the reality she had come to know would sweep her back into her inner torment.

Fingers began to comb through her hair, and the princess feared whose presence she shared. The last thing she remembered was being pounced on by a horridly violent man. Something soft brushed against her ear, then traced along her jawline, her cheek, and stopped at her eyes.

The princess reluctantly awoke to find the man she had once saved cradling her on the branch of a tree high off the ground.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he whispered softly.

"You...why?" she asked breathlessly.

"You called for me, so I came."

"But how did you find me?!" she exclaimed.

The big man chuckled and said, "I followed my nose. Your lovely scent wasn't hard to find."

"...What are you?" the princess asked slowly.

He raised his large hand and cupped her cheek, rubbing it soothingly before saying, "If I tell you, I am afraid you will regret knowing me...I don't want you to fear me." His eyes shone with sincerity and sorrow, and in that moment the princess understood how lonely this man was.

She placed her hand over the one on her cheek and pleaded, "I could never be afraid of one who would help a mere woman whom he scarcely knew."

The big man nodded and spoke slowly, but with a proud voice. "I am called the Inu no Taisho, second son of the Western Lands and a youkai of the Inu clan."

"Youkai? I am not fully aware of what that entails for I have only heard stories that describe them as ferocious monsters, and you are certainly no monster my lord."

"...I appreciate your faith in me, but you may not be of the same mindset once you have seen my true form." The man gently removed the princess from his lap and leaped from the tree, landing lightly on the ground below. The princess stared in awe as the man's eyes began to bleed a dark shade of red and thick smoke began to swirl around him. His body began to morph quickly until a giant dog stood in place of the man. It's white fur glistened in the sunlight and its large red eyes stared directly into hers.

Never before had the princess seen such a terrifying creature, but at the same time she was too entranced by its beauty to flee. She leaned forward slightly, placing her hand on the edge of the limb, but her hand suddenly slipped, and the princess found herself tumbling towards the ground until thick arms circled around her and held her against a broad chest. She looked up to find the man staring at her with intense eyes as caution and concern swam in their depths.

"What is it you wish me to call you, my lord?" she asked with a small smile.

The man's face melted into relief before he replied with a commanding voice, "You may call this one Taisho. What do you wish me to call you, my princess."

"I no longer have a name. My name was taken from me long ago."

"Then from this day forth, you shall be known as Yukina, the snow of emotion." He pressed his lips against her ear and purred, "It suites you well, no?"

A blush rose to the princesses cheeks before she replied, "If that is what you wish. Now, if you would kindly release me, please."

His warm chuckle sent a spark through her body before he replied, "As you wish, Yukina."

The princess suddenly found herself falling...fast. She let out a small scream before she was enveloped in the Taisho's arms oncagain. She looked down to find they were floating closely to the ground, then began pounding his chest with her fists, shouting fiercely, "You brute!"

His reverberating laugh rang loudly through the forest until he replied with a smirk, "You asked me to release you, so I complied with your wishes." He floated slowly to the ground before gently placing Yukina on her feet.

"What will we do now? Am I to return with you...Taisho-sama?"

"My name sounds wonderful coming from your lips." He gave her a dashing grin, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. "For now I will take you to my home, but you must never wander far from my side. There will be youkai that are far less receptive to humans than I."

She nodded and replied, "You have given me a name to call my own. From now on, my life belongs to you Taisho-sama."


End file.
